El peor cumpleaños
by Cris Snape
Summary: Rubeus espera con ilusión la próxima carta de su padre, pero el destino le tiene preparada una sorpresa no muy agradable. Escrita para el cumpleaños de Potterfics.


**EL PEOR CUMPLEAÑOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

Rubeus espera con ilusión la llegada del día 6 de Diciembre porque cumplirá catorce años y recibirá una nueva carta del señor Hagrid, el mejor padre de todo el mundo.

Lo único que a Rubeus no le gusta del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería es no poder ver a su progenitor casi nunca. El castillo es un lugar alucinante y a Rubeus le encanta aprender magia porque, demonios, es un brujo y se supone que eso es lo que debe hacer, pero echa de menos alzar a su padre en el aire para dejarlo sobre los muebles de la cocina o escuchar las historias que le cuenta todas las noches antes de dormir. Y Rubeus sabe que es demasiado mayor para cuentos, pero no puede evitar extrañarlos porque son emocionantes y siempre le habla sobre sus aventuras en los lugares más apartados del mundo y de las criaturas mágicas más raras que ha visto nunca.

El señor Hagrid es un aventurero nato, tan osado que no dudó a la hora de iniciar una relación sentimental con una giganta. Rubeus apenas recuerda a su madre pero no la culpa por haberlo abandonado porque su padre le ha dicho muchas veces que las gigantas no tienen demasiado instinto maternal y prefieren vivir libres en las montañas. Son más felices así, ajenas a cualquier preocupación, y a Hagrid le gusta saber que su madre es feliz. A veces le gustaría poder conocerla, por supuesto, pero no es algo que le quite el sueño porque tiene a su padre. Y el señor Hagrid le ha hablado tanto de su madre, le ha explicado tantas cosas ocurridas durante los años que pasaron juntos, que Rubeus siente que conoce a la giganta Fridwulfa como a la palma de su mano.

Aunque el señor Hagrid ya es algo mayor para hacer algunas cosas, sigue disfrutando de las excursiones a los lugares más angostos del mundo. Por eso casi nunca está en Inglaterra y por eso casi nunca puede ver a Rubeus o escribirle cartas. Eso no impide que el chico garabatee algunas palabras en un trozo de pergamino y envíe a las lechuzas del colegio a la busca de su adorado padre. Más tarde o más temprano él le contestará y su corazón se llenará de alegría al recibir noticias suyas. Y si encima es su cumpleaños mejor que mejor porque el señor Hagrid le escribirá sólo porque sí y, si le es posible, incluso puede que se acerque por Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana y puedan verse y darse un abrazo. Rubeus acaparará todo el pequeño cuerpo de su padre con los brazos y el señor Hagrid se reirá y le dará algunos golpecitos en el hombro antes de pedirle que lo devuelva al suelo. Y hablarán y hablarán durante horas, contándoselo todo y haciendo planes de futuro porque, cuando Rubeus termine la escuela, el señor Hagrid lo llevará a ver aquellos sitios de los que tantas y tantas veces le ha hablado antes.

El día 6 de Diciembre, Rubeus se levanta dando un salto desde la cama y hace retumbar todo el dormitorio, ubicado en una de las altísimas torres de Gryffindor. Después, se adecenta un poco y, aunque no puede controlar del todo su indómito cabello, piensa que su aspecto es el adecuado para celebrar su cumpleaños. Tiene la sensación de haber crecido un poco durante la noche porque los pantalones de su uniforme le quedan un poco cortos. Piensa hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, el maestro más bueno del mundo, y pedirle que le ayude a agrandar su ropa porque los aventureros como el señor Hagrid no tienen demasiado dinero y él no puede andar comprándose un uniforme nuevo cada dos por tres. Rubeus a veces se pregunta cuándo dejará de crecer.

Aunque sus compañeros de cuarto protestan porque Rubeus hace muchísimo ruido y provoca un pequeño terremoto a cada paso que da, el chico no les hace caso. Está tan contento que ni siquiera se acuerda de que tiene que darle de comer a Aragog, su nueva y encantadora mascotita. Corre hasta el Gran Comedor, creyendo que es el mejor sitio para recibir la carta de su padre, y da buena cuenta de un copioso y fabuloso desayuno. Poco a poco van llegando más estudiantes, pero como Rubeus no tiene muchos amigos nadie le felicita por su cumpleaños y a él no le importa porque la carta de su padre no tardará en llegar.

Es entonces cuando un pájaro extraño surca volando el Gran Comedor. Rubeus piensa que tiene que ser ése y se pone en pie con la ilusión subiéndole por la garganta, pero el pájaro no se posa ante él. Vuela hasta la mesa de los profesores y el director Dippet coge la carta que el ave trae consigo. Como ha sido una falsa alarma, Rubeus se sienta de nuevo y se dispone a seguir esperando, pero entonces ve al director Dippet y al profesor Dumbledore acercándose a él. Y puede que no sea el estudiante más brillante de Hogwarts, pero no hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que le traen malas noticias.

—Señor Hagrid. ¿Le importa acompañarnos a mi despacho?

Armando Dippet es un hombre de aspecto cansado que siempre es amable y educado con todo el mundo menos con el profesor Kettleburn, al que parece tener muchísima manía porque ya lo ha puesto a prueba en cincuenta y ocho ocasiones. Rubeus, que odia que la gente le llame _señor Hagrid_ porque el señor Hagrid de verdad es su padre y sólo puede existir uno en todo el mundo, se pone en pie y camina tras aquellos dos hombres con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Le hubiera gustado poder quedarse en el Gran Comedor para seguir esperando la felicitación de su padre, pero el chico siempre obedece a los profesores, incluso en momentos tan trascendentales como aquel.

Cuando llegan al despacho del director, Rubeus lo observa todo con curiosidad. Es la primera vez que está allí porque es un chico que nunca se mete en líos. La gente suele evitarlo porque es grande y les da miedo y Rubeus casi lo agradece porque así no tiene que meterse en peleas como los otros chicos estúpidos que van al colegio y se pasan todo el rato insultándose unos a otros y haciéndose jugarretas y compitiendo por sacar las mejores notas.

—Siéntese, señor Hagrid —Dice Dippet, señalando una silla ricamente ornamentada y haciendo lo propio frente a él. El profesor Dumbledore se queda en pie, con la carta de antes entre los dedos y la expresión más seria que Rubeus le ha visto jamás—. Me temo que acabamos de recibir malas noticias. Se trata de su padre. Ha sufrido un accidente.

El profesor Dumbledore le hace entrega de una carta y Rubeus lee las primeras líneas con suma dificultad. Leer y escribir nunca ha sido lo suyo porque aprendió hace poco y le falta mucha práctica, pero consigue entender lo básico. El resto no puede ni leerlo porque las lágrimas han inundado sus ojos y han caído sobre el pergamino, haciendo que la tinta se corra.

—Lo siento mucho, Rubeus —El profesor Dumbledore le coloca una mano sobre el hombro y el chico niega con la cabeza mientras llora y llora sin parar. No emite sonido alguno. Está tan devastado que ni siquiera puede sollozar—. Haremos cuánto esté en nuestras manos para traer sus restos de vuelta a Inglaterra. Les daremos sepultura en el Bosque de Dean.

Rubeus asinte a duras penas. No puede pensar en cosas como aquella porque su padre se ha muerto y ya no recibirá más cartas felicitándole el cumpleaños ni le contará historias maravillosas ni se dejará abrazar por su entusiasta hijo. Rubeus no escucha cómo los dos hombres procurar darle ánimos y piensa que ahora él es el único señor Hagrid en todo el mundo. Ignora qué consecuencias traerá eso, pero esa mañana Rubeus Hagrid sabe que su cumpleaños nunca volverá a ser el mismo. Y maldita la gracia que le hace.

**FIN**


End file.
